Selamat Tidur
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Tetsuya sudah tahu. Malam ini suaminya terlambat pulang lagi. / Ternyata malam ini Seijuurou pulang lebih awal. / "Selamat tidur, Tetsuya."/ Ficlet untuk penghilang WB.


Kuroko Tetsuya sudah tahu. Malam ini suaminya terlambat pulang lagi.

Kuroko Tetsuya—atau lebih tepatnya Akashi Tetsuya—sudah tahu. Sebagai seorang direktur perusahaan, Akashi Seijuurou selalu dituntut untuk selalu sempurna, selalu benar dan selalu menang. Sifat perfeksionisnya sudah tidak bisa ditolerir lagi.

—_sebagai konsekuensinya, waktu malam mereka berdua hanya tersisa sedikit._

* * *

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Selamat Tidur © Eka Kuchiki**

**Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk pelampiasan(?) WB. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari fanfiksi ini.**

**Peringatan: Fluff gaje (?), Shonen-ai, OOC, AU, dan ficlet.**

* * *

Tetsuya sudah sampai di _mansion_ tiga jam yang lalu. Perutnya sudah terisi penuh dua jam yang lalu. Ia melirik ke jam dinding, sudah jam sepuluh malam.

—_dan suaminya baru pulang dua jam kemudian._

Baru saja Tetsuya beranjak dari kamarnya, pintu kamarnya terbuka. Pemuda bersurai merah yang memasuki kamarnya mendekati dan menahan dirinya untuk diam di tempat. Percuma saja ia menggunakan misdirection jika pemuda yang mendekatinya saat ini adalah suaminya sendiri.

"Aku pulang, Tetsuya."

Pemuda berambut biru langit itu mengambil tas dan jas suaminya, dan meletakkannya di atas kursi. "Tumben pulang cepat." balasnya datar.

Alis kanan pemuda bersurai merah itu naik. "Kamu tidak suka kalau aku pulang cepat?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Rasanya agak aneh saja. Tidak seperti Seijuurou yang biasanya."

Seijuurou menarik senyum tipis. "Klien yang kutangani kali terlalu mudah, jadi negosiasi kami pun juga singkat."

Tetsuya sudah kebal dengan senyum tipis Seijuurou. Iris biru langitnya tetap tenang menatap iris merah rubi tanpa gejolak. "Jadi selama ini kamu selalu bertemu dengan klien yang sulit, ya. Jadi susah pulang cepat..."

Bukan sikap seorang Akashi Seijuurou jika ia kalah dengan sindiran suaminya sendiri. "Perlu waktu panjang untuk membungkam mulut mereka."

"Walaupun perlu waktu panjang, kamu pasti selalu menang."

"Tentu saja." Senyum Seijuurou semakin melebar, dan jarak mereka berdua semakin menyempit.

"Kemenangan adalah harga mati untukku."

Tetsuya menepis pelan tangan Seijuurou yang berusaha untuk memeluknya, "Kamu harus mandi dulu, Seijuurou. Badanmu bau keringat."

Seijuurou mendengus kecewa. Dengan malas, ia melangkah ke arah kamar mandi.

* * *

Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Suasana hening mulai memenuhi mansion. Hanya suara-suara kecil di sekitar kamar tidur pasangan pemuda bersurai biru dan merah.

"Sudah lama ya kita tidak tidur bareng."

Iris biru langit Tetsuya menatap datar iris merah rubi Seijuurou. Tatapan datar itu membungkam mulutnya sementara. Ia tahu arti tatapan itu; tatapan kesepian.

"Aku selalu tidur duluan tanpamu, lalu saat terbangun aku sering tidak melihatmu tidur di sampingku."

Pernyataan itu berhasil mengusik pikiran Seijuurou. Isi pikirannya mulai terinvasi oleh berbagai pertanyaan: _Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak tidur bersama? Sudah berapa lama mereka tidak saling mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' dan 'mimpi indah'?_

—_sudah berapa lama hubungan mereka sehambar ini?_

"Tetsuya—"

"Kalau begitu, kita tidur bareng sekarang, Seijuurou."

Seijuurou menaikkan alisnya saat Tetsuya menutup tubuh mereka berdua dengan selimut. Protes pun meluncur mulus dari mulutnya.

"Kenapa kita harus tidur sekarang, Tetsuya?"

"Aku mengantuk dan besok harus bangun pagi."

"Tapi aku belum mengantuk."

"Coba pejamkan mata."

"Tidak bisa."

"Coba hitung domba."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Tetsuya."

"Kalau begitu coba pejamkan matamu lalu rileks," Tetsuya menarik paksa selimutnya, lalu cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya; bersiap menuju alam mimpi, "selamat tidur."

"Jangan tidur dulu, Tetsu—"

Mata rubi Seijuurou menatap gusar Tetsuya yang bergeming karena tertidur (atau mungkin pura-pura tidur). Dalam hati, ia merutuki metabolisme tubuhnya yang selalu terbiasa tidur lelap di waktu lewat tengah malam.

Ia ingin beranjak dari tempat tidur, namun ia mengganti pikirannya—takut Tetsuya terbangun. Ia memperhatikan wajah Tetsuya lekat, dan menyadari ada yang istimewa dari wajah suaminya.

Raut wajah Tetsuya begitu tenang dan indah. Di malam pertama pernikahan mereka, ia merasa paling beruntung bisa melihat wajah malaikat Tetsuya dari dekat. Jika saja jabatan direktur perusahaan itu tidak diberikan kepadanya, mungkin ia bisa selalu melihat wajah menawan itu setiap malamnya.

Sebagai anak tunggal dari keluarga Akashi, ia harus merelakan hampir sebagian besar waktunya memimpin perusahaan milik keluarga Akashi. Penyakit stroke mengintai ayahnya, dan mau tak mau ia harus melepaskan mimpinya menjadi pemain _shogi_ profesional.

Lebih dari setengah tahun menjabat sebagai direktur, hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari kapan ia pulang lebih cepat. Tetsuya cukup sabar dan memaklumi kesibukannya. Namun jika terus begini, hubungan mereka bisa renggang.

Mata rubi Seijuurou membelalak sempurna saat melihat Tetsuya menggeliat tidak nyaman. Ia sempat berpikir temperatur ruangan mereka terlalu dingin, namun mereka sudah berada di dalam satu selimut. _Apa Tetsuya mimpi buruk?_

Seijuurou tidak tahan lagi. Kini kedua tangannya merengkuh lembut tubuh mungil Tetsuya, lalu menenggelamkan hidungnya ke dalam surai biru langit itu. Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda surai merah itu menyunggingkan senyum. Tetsuya sudah tidur dengan tenang.

Ia kembali menenggelamkan hidungnya ke surai biru langit itu. Aroma vanila yang menguar dari rambut Tetsuya membuatnya nyaman. Dengkuran halus Tetsuya terdengar seperti lagu ninabobo untuknya. Tidak lupa dengan wajah terlelap Tetsuya membuatnya merasa tentram.

—_hingga rasa kantuk mulai memeluk dirinya. _

Ia mengecup kening Tetsuya sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"_Selamat tidur, Tetsuya."_

* * *

**.**

**[Selesai]**

**.**

* * *

Eka's note: fufufu~ saya udah lama gak bikin fluff (bahkan saya nggak tau ini cerita apaan #desh). Maaf ya kalau ini gaje dan nggak jadi fluff... *ngumpet di balik badan Murasakibara*

Fanfic ini bikin saya inget pas kuliah tingkat 2 sama 3 dimana saya selalu tidur lewat tengah malam. Fufufu... semester depan saya bakal ngalamin itu lagi... :'))

Ah, saya sengaja bikin AkaKuro udah nikah. soalnya umur saya... *disensor*

Berminat review? :)


End file.
